<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's alright in one, two, three by FlorBexter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963398">It's alright in one, two, three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter'>FlorBexter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humour, Idiots in Love, Kurosawa and Tsuge friendship rise!, Set after episode 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kurosawa brightened his smile a little bit more when the sales employee made another round to their little corner of the shop, and when her eyes darted towards Tsuge-san, who still stood in front of the sweatbands, unmoving, his eyes on the display of colourful bands for the head and wrists, Kurosawa hinted at a bow and tried to convey through his smiling that everything was alright.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Yuichi &amp; Tsuge Masato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's alright in one, two, three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea while watching episode 8 and I really adore the idea of Kurosawa and Tsuge being friends or - you know - have some more interaction with each other. </p>
<p>Have fun with this little fic ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurosawa brightened his smile a little bit more when the sales employee made another round to their little corner of the shop, and when her eyes darted towards Tsuge, who still stood in front of the sweatbands, unmoving, his eyes on the display of colourful bands for the head and wrists, Kurosawa hinted at a bow and tried to convey through his smile that everything was alright. He even nodded a little bit.</p>
<p>She seemed unconvinced but they weren’t the only ones in the little shop, so she left them alone again.</p>
<p>Kurosawa took a discreet look at his watch and yes, they were here for almost thirty minutes now.</p>
<p>He almost got a heart attack though when Tsuge whirled around, two wristbands in his hands and fixated Kurosawa with a look that was equal parts determination and frustration.</p>
<p>“They are practical, right? Minato-kun could use sweatbands when he trains… right?”</p>
<p>Kurosawa felt like it was okay to move closer and he nodded encouragingly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said, “I think there is nothing wrong with wristbands. A good choice.” He even raised a hand to make an ok sign at Tsuge. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he was 99% sure that it was Adachi who said sorry again for asking Kurosawa to accompany Tsuge.</p>
<p>Tsuge who had turned around and now stared at two bands in his hands, one a bright green another a bright yellow. He had appeared at their company; clearly distressed and what Kurosawa had overheard had to do with Minato winning a dance competition and Tsuge not sure if it was okay for him to give Minato a present for it because maybe he overstepped his boundaries. Kurosawa was relatively sure that Minato wanted to have a lot of boundaries overstepped by Tsuge but maybe Tsuge wasn’t ready for that revelation. Or maybe he was, and the sweatbands were a step in the right direction.</p>
<p>Adachi had wanted to help, and Kurosawa had happily said yes when he had been asked to come with them, but Adachi had a meeting to attend that was still running, so Kurosawa was here alone with Tsuge.</p>
<p>Which wasn’t bad, but Kurosawa was better at reading Adachi than Tsuge and he had no idea if and when he was allowed to interfere when Tsuge’s face switched. Like it did now.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew was that he almost jumped into the racks of sport pants behind him when Tsuge let out a loud moan and was about to plunge his body into the display of sweatbands. Kurosawa was quick enough to catch him and snatch him back and his knees almost buckled under him when Tsuge just fell against him.</p>
<p>“What if he’s annoyed with me?”, Tsuge asked and Kurosawa struggled with keeping them upright. Tsuge appeared, like Adachi, smaller than he was but he <em>was</em> a tall and compact man and Kurosawa felt the strain in his arms.</p>
<p>“Do you even give gifts nowadays? Maybe he hates sweatbands.”</p>
<p>“I think no one has strong opinions on sweatbands,” Kurosawa grunted. Which marked him as a liar because he had searched for one week for a specific kind of pyjamas, in that specific fabric and colour just to have in his home and think about how Adachi would look in it.</p>
<p>The body against him got a bit stiff.</p>
<p>“I didn’t need to know that” Tsuge murmured, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“What?”, Kurosawa asked bewildered but Tsuge had already straightened up and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I will accept every possible outcome,” he said to no one, and with a firm nod, he put the yellow band back and clenched the green one in his hand like someone was going to steal it from him.</p>
<p>Kurosawa would lie if he would say he didn’t want to be a fly on the wall when Tsuge was giving Minato the present.</p>
<p>“Ready?”, he asked and gestured towards the cash register.</p>
<p>“Ready,” Tsuge said.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307348">[Podfic] It's alright in one, two, three</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic">elrohir podfic (elrohir)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>